


【梅C】【ABO】趁火打劫（四）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：Alpha梅×Omega罗弱A强O只是相对于身材来说啦炮友+双向暗恋梗票哥还在皇马雷，极度ooc，本章是一辆小车而且老板被我写渣了一丢丢时间线肯定错乱了，迷你会有的，但是年龄和现实世界不一样本篇老板是攻，不能接受的小伙伴左上角哦~老板不算是黑化吧，芝麻团子切开本来就是黑的嘛





	【梅C】【ABO】趁火打劫（四）

“放松点克里斯，”，梅西一边喘息一边笑着在高大的Omega耳边呢喃：“你看，你的水把半个床都快弄湿了，我的克里斯，你想要这个的，别骗自己了。”  
那具躯体太漂亮了，古铜色的皮肤包裹着紧实的肌肉，偏低的体脂率让手感偏硬却也充满弹性，如果忽视那人快冒出火来的目光和狰狞的表情，双手被浴袍带子紧紧缚在床头，平日里刻薄吵闹的嘴巴里被一条CR7的内裤塞满，只能发出模糊的呜咽的声响，这场景绝对性感火辣，拍成GV也是能卖到脱销的那种。  
梅西湿冷的手掌顺着皮肤的肌理慢慢抚摸着克里斯，从分明的侧脸到修长的脖颈，从结实的胸口到紧窄的腰侧，忽略掉Omega因情潮席卷而勃起的阴茎，最终流连在那双结实的大腿上。  
他摸的很慢却很踏实，掌心熨帖着大腿前侧的肌肉，偶尔用手背去碰碰大腿内侧细腻的皮肤，都能激起克里斯一阵一阵的寒颤，细小的颗粒出现在他的身上，梅西赞叹的抚摸着克里斯的右腿：“哇哦，克里斯，你的汗毛站起来了，是觉得冷吗？”  
倔强的Omega试图双腿用力踢开身上为非作歹的混蛋，却在心念刚动的时候被一阵强烈的alpha信息素压回了床上，后穴抑制不住的又吐出一大团液体。  
苍白的alpha嗤笑了一声，陷入第二轮情潮的Omega始终咬牙坚持着不肯向天性屈服，他们已经僵持了快两个钟头，梅西用他那双不可思议的双手在克里斯身上不停的流连，不停释放辛辣的信息素刺激着他，如果有第三人呆在这里，恐怕早就被AO交织的剧烈酒气醉死过去。  
他挑逗着克里斯，却始终不肯触碰他翘起的阴茎和已经一塌糊涂的后穴，黑珍珠一般的肌肤泛着情欲的红色，烫的吓人，克里斯一开始还试着挣脱，随着发情进程的不断深入和空气里弥漫得愈发浓烈的信息素，他几乎已经没有一点儿力气去挣扎了。  
“你真应该看看你现在的样子”，梅西慢慢俯下身在克里斯的额角印上一个轻吻，却看见一串眼泪在克里斯紧闭的双眼中流出慢慢沾湿脸颊：“你好美，以前也美，但是从来没有这么漂亮过。”  
灼热的亲吻不断落在克里斯烧红的脸颊，偶尔吻上他剧烈抖动如蝶翼的长睫：“你知道一个alpha受到挑衅的时候会做什么吗？当然是会狠狠的教训他，克里斯，我想你需要一点儿教训了。”  
被怒气冲昏头脑的alpha发力抬起了克里斯精壮而无力的大腿，然后狠狠得把自己埋进了克里斯紧致的、已经迫不及待的后穴里。  
这太疼了。  
眼泪不可抑制的从克里斯漂亮的眼睛里滚出来，即使是发情期的甬道，要一下子容纳梅西的阴茎也并不容易，他疼得要命。  
从来没被这么粗暴对待过的Omega内心酸胀，除了愤怒更充满委屈，可在情热的影响下，饥渴已久的小穴开始脱离身体的意志，贪婪地吮吸挤压着盼望已久的入侵者，尽管嘴巴里被塞满了东西，也无法抑制的发出令人脸红心跳的呻吟。  
梅西试探着动了起来，他没办法一开始就顺着自己的怒气快速的抽插直到把这个该死的克里斯操死在床上，昨天晚上刚被操得烂熟的小穴今天又紧的不可思议，火热的内里像要燃烧起来，刺激着alpha暴虐的神经。  
“嘘，”梅西伸手拍拍身下人的脸颊：“放松一点，好好接受这个，克里斯，要听话。”  
克里斯有想象过，在那些与梅西分隔两地不得不靠着右手纾解欲望的漫长夜晚里，在他那些性爱幻想里，他有想过激怒那个平日里沉着冷静的alpha，扯破他那些害羞的温柔的面具，看见他除了球场上就见不到的充满野性的征服和伐挞。  
当这一幕真的发生了，他发现自己除了恐惧，就是恐惧。  
他的骄傲让他半生里从未屈服于任何一个alpha的压迫。  
可梅西！可梅西！  
心里和眼里都在疯狂流泪，他不能挣脱梅西。  
更加绝望的是，他发现自己根本不想拒绝梅西，他爽的头皮发麻，渴望着那个alpha的亲吻，渴望他的阴茎，甚至渴望他的标记。  
这该死的AO天性，抗争了半生，终究还是枉然。  
Omega的情液很快就让克里斯的后穴松软下来，梅西把克里斯本就柔韧性不佳的双腿折叠推在胸口，最大程度的露出那个红肿的请求疼爱的小穴，冷笑了一声开始了剧烈而快速的插干。  
克里斯口中的布团被梅西扯了出来，可他却只能发出不知羞耻的大声的呻吟，感觉身体几乎被撕裂成了两半，滚烫的巨大的阴茎不断撑开他的后穴，一次比一次更加用力，一次比一次更加深入，肉体拍打的声音在封闭的卧室里格外明显，混杂着alpha沙哑的喘息，克里斯觉得他自己快要疯了。  
意识开始抽离身体，只剩下原始的欲望支配着他，克里斯开始小幅度扭动着腰部配合梅西的抽插，以保证每一次这个疯狂的alpha火热的阴茎都能狠狠擦过他体内的敏感点。  
“你看看你自己，我的克里斯”，梅西捉住克里斯的脚踝将他的双腿拉得更开，每一次的插入都是原始且粗暴的，没有一丝的怜悯：“你看看你的身体，是多么渴望我。”  
“除了我，谁还能让你这么爽？”  
“是拉莫斯那个该死的野蛮人？”  
“还是罗德里格斯那个乳臭未干的小孩儿？”  
“让我想想还有谁？队医？还是助教？还是哪个天赋异禀的你的球迷？”  
梅西被气昏头了，Alpha每说出一个侮辱的问句，就狠狠的向Omega的身体操入得更深，直到逼出克里斯带着哭腔的呻吟，直到他感觉阴茎的头部碰到了Omega身体里更为隐秘的那个柔软入口。  
“里奥•梅西！啊……哈……你他妈的疯子！别逼我恨你！”感觉生殖腔口被触碰到的疼痛，克里斯一瞬间从失神的情潮里清醒过来，即将被标记的巨大的恐惧感让喉咙发紧几乎失声。  
他看着梅西的眼睛，红到发黑，幽深而迷蒙，听到克里斯的话，他勾起唇角，身下一刻不停的用力冲击着Omega脆弱的入口，缓缓笑了起来：“那你就恨我吧。”  
语毕，一个用力的冲刺，巨大的阴茎毫不怜惜的撞开了Omega柔软的生殖腔口，狠狠顶了进去，发力快速冲刺着。  
发情的克里斯难以承受这种前所未有的刺激，嘶吼着在前端未有一丝抚慰的情况下射了出来，飞溅的精液甚至溅到了梅西的唇角，他失神的看着梅西伸出舌头把那滴乳白的液体卷入口中咽下，眼神里充满嘲弄，随即在克里斯高潮的余韵里更加用力的抽插起来，压下头给了克里斯一个粗暴的吻。  
这个吻里充满绝望，是他的，也是他的。  
梅西成结了。  
巨大的结死死卡住生殖腔紧窄的入口，微凉的精液冲刷着内壁，激的Omega又再次高潮了。  
梅西偏过头，犬齿刺穿了克里斯颈侧的腺体，将醇厚的赤霞珠毫无保留的灌入辛辣的波特酒里。  
克里斯睁开眼睛，漂亮的眼睛里都是心如死灰的默然。  
他到底还是标记了他。  
他到底逃脱不了命运。  
他到底只不过是个下贱的，任人摆布的Omega……而已。

“你满意了？” 克里斯哑着嗓子颤抖着问。  
alpha的结还在他身体里，他们都动不了，只能等着结消退。  
梅西没有回答他，只是沉默着解开克里斯被束缚在床头的手腕，在刚才剧烈的挣扎下，已经红肿破皮，血迹斑斑。  
他摩挲着那片淤青，刚才的种种彷如梦境，他有点儿难以相信自己内心还有如此暴虐的一面，他是个混蛋，他强迫了克里斯，他不顾他的意愿强行标记了他。  
他有点儿难以接受，自己也仅仅是个被信息素，被alpha天性支配的动物而已。  
克里斯甚至已经没有力气把自己的手腕从梅西的手里抽回去，只能任他抚摸着自己惨不忍睹的手，偏过头吧自己埋在枕头里，闷闷的发声：“我恨你，梅西，我恨你。”  
“好。”  
克里斯猛地抬头，眼睛一瞬不动的盯着他：“你说什么？”  
梅西伸出手轻缓得抚摸克里斯的侧脸，笑了：“我说好。你可以恨我，只要你留在我身边，你随时可以报复我”，他顿了顿，眼神里重新溢满了热巧克力般甜蜜的神采。  
“只要你留下。”


End file.
